Warrior Cats Spoofs and Randomness!
by MoonflakeAndSunstream
Summary: Rated T, Involves a high supply of catnip, warrior cats, and randomness.
1. Chapter 1

**Sunflame: **...

**Moonsky: ***Throws a book at Sunflame.* Welcome to Warrior cats Spoofs/randomness!

**Starheartowo:** :D

**Moonsky: **Now just enjoy the show!

**Sunflame: **Isn't it a fanfiction?

**Starheart and Moonsky: ***Throws book at Sunflame.* NO!

* * *

><p><strong>Warrior cats in a supermarket!<strong>

Firestar: *Yawns.* I'm so lazy.

Tigerstar: YOU WERE A KITTYPET! KITTYPETS ARE LAZY!

**Moonsky: ***Smacks Tigerstar with a book.* That's what your not supposed to say!

Tigerstar: *Backs away and runs screaming away like a girl.*

**Starheart: **Geez, Firestar, Tigerstar! Your not supposed to be here!

**Moonsky: **I'll get them off stage. *Throws books at Firestar and Tigerstar and makes them faint.*

_**10 minutes later...**_

Cloudtail: LETS GO TO A SUPERMARKET!

Firestar: Did you eat all the catnip again?

Cloudtail: CATMINT!

Firestar: CATNIP!

Cloudtail: CATMINT!

Firestar: CATNIP!

Cloudtail: CATMINT!

Firestar: CATNIP!

Cloudtail: CATMINT!

Firestar: CATNIP!

Cloudtail: CATMINT!

Firestar: CATNIP!

Cloudtail: CATMINT!

Firestar: CATNIP!

Jayfeather: WHO ATE ALL MY CATNIP?!

Firestar and Cloudtail: o_o

Cloudtail: *Points to supermarket.* SUPERMARKET!

Firestar: Princess, whats a Supermarket? -_-

Princess: A supermarket is a place where you can buy stuff like food-

Firestar: FREE FOOD? *Hurries off to the supermarket with the clans.*

**Moonsky: **At the supermarket...

**Starheart: **I'm supposed to say that!

**Moonsky:** I AM!

**Starheart: **NO, I AM!

**Sunflame: **Oh Starclan, here we go...

**Moonsky:** I AM!

**Starheart: **NO, I AM!

**Moonsky:** I AM!

**Starheart: **NO, I AM!

**Moonsky:** I AM!

**Starheart: **NO, I AM!

**Moonsky:** I AM!

**Starheart: **NO, I AM!

**Moonsky:** I AM!

**Starheart: **NO, I AM!

**Sunflame: **STOP ARGUING!

**_At the Supermarket..._**

Mistystar: Where can I buy fish?

Oakheart: Let me show you *Goes to the freezers.* Here! *Opens door with paws.*

Mistystar: *Takes fish and bites into it.* EW! THIS FISH TASTES LIKE ICE!

Oakheart: Let me see? *Takes another fish and bites into it.* TASTES LIKE ICE TOO!

Oakheart and Mistystar: *Spitting out fish.*

Mistystar: Wait...

Oakheart: What?

Mistystar: Weren't you dead?

Oakheart: Oh yeah... Whatever!

Cloudtail: *Finds a gun.* Ooh whats this? It looks like a twoleg thingy.

Firestar: *Stands in front of it.* Cloudtail you shouldn't mess with-

Cloudtail: *Pulls trigger and accidentally shoots Firestar.*

Firestar: *Le dead.*

Bananapeel: *Shops for bananas.*

Squirrelflight: What are these?

Bananapeel: Bananas. You eat them.

Squirrelflight: Okay! *Takes a banana and eats it whole.*

Bananapeel: *Facepalm.* Your supposed to peel the banana and eat it...

Squirrelflight: Okay! *Peels banana and eats the banana peel.*

*Twolegs come in the market to find the cats*

All cats but Cloudtail: Uh oh o_o

Cloudtail: I'M FIRING MAH LAZA! *Shoots gun* (twoleg thingy)

* * *

><p><strong>Moonsky: <strong>Sunflame? SUNFLAME?!

**Sunflame: **Nice ending there...

**Starheart: **You have no spirit. *Smacks Sunflame with book.*

**Sunflame: ***Faints.*

**Starheart and Moonsky: **See you next time, on

**Moonsky: **Warrior cats

**Starheart:** Spoofs/randomness

**Moonsky:** :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Moonsky: **Welcome back to...

**Starheart:** Warrior cats spoofs/randomness!

**Moonsky: **That's a lot of exclamation marks...

**Starheart:** I copied and pasted :3

**Moonsky: **Well anyways... We're going to unbold our names for now... If unbold is even a word.

Sunflame: ...

Starheart: Good! You did what you need to do! *Smacks with Firestar.*

Firestar: Oof... What am I doing here?

Moonsky: Your in...

Starheart: Warrior cats

Moonsky: Spoofs and

Sunflame: Randomness! :D

Starheart: You don't usually do it... That's good. I won't hit you this time.

Starheart: NOT :3 *Smacks with Scourge's collar then throws the collar off-screen.*

Sunflame: *Faints.*

Moonsky: It's time for a tour with the clan cats...

Starheart: FOR...

Moonsky: THE STUDIO!

Sunflame: *Still fainted.*

*Teleports them there.*

**_At the studio..._**

Every cat/most cats from the clans: HEY I WAS JUST ABOUT TO CATCH A *Insert name of prey here.*

Sunflame: *Wakes up.* O_O *Faints.*

Moonsky: The first activity is... *Reads on list.*

Starheart: THE CUTTING ROOM!

Sunflame: *Wakes up.* :D

Moonsky: Featuring... THE ONE AND ONLY... BLACKSTAR!

Blackstar:...

**_At the cutting room of the studio..._**

Moonsky: Sunflame? Do we have the poppy seeds? *Wearing a doctor outfit.*

Sunflame: *Coming in with a doctor outfit.* Yes, yes we do.

Starheart: *Recording the Footage and putting it on TV, where the other cats are watching.*

Blackstar: RMFRFRFRFMRFMRF

Sunflame: *Feeds Blackstar the Poppy seeds.*

Blackstar: RMFRFRFMRFMRFM- ZzZzZzZz...

Shadowclan cats in watching room: Is he dead? o_o

Onestar: WOOOO! I HATED BLACKSTAR!

Shadowclan cats: *Rips Onestar into peices.*

Onestar: AGH I TAKE IT BACK!

*The camera goes out.*

Moonsky: Hmmm... *Cuts Blackstar's fur.* Lalalalala...

_**10 hours of cutting Blackstar later...**_

Moonsky, Sunflame and Starheart: *Hiding.*

Starheart: Tehehe... *Records.*

Blackstar: *Wakes up.* AGHHH I'M NAKED!

Clan cats: LOL


	3. I'm back!

So I just wanted to let you all know that I'm back, and I shall be working on more -3-


	4. Chapter 3

Firestar: Oooh what's this?

Moon: MAH PIE.

Cloudtail: NO MAH PIE.

Firestar: MAH PIE

Moon: Aren't you supposed to be dead? (spoilers)

Firestar: Oh yeah... *poofs*

Moon: Mah pie

Cloudtail: NU MAH COOKIE

Moon: *Throws cookie at Cloudtail*

Cloudtail: YAYYY *Poof*

Moon: Mah pie.


End file.
